1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to oil filter accessories and more specifically it relates to an improved oil filter adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous oil filter accessories have been provided in prior art that are adapted to help people install and replace oil filters on various types of gas engines. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.